


This is Our Reality

by heartbash



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Honestly just pure trash with no redeeming qualities, Texting, The Author Regrets Everything, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbash/pseuds/heartbash
Summary: Ficlet for tumblr prompt (from Anon):If you want a texting prompt, I’ve been kind of curious about the texts Rebecca talked to Dr. Akopian about where she made a sandwich while waiting for Nathaniel to replyA week in the life toward the end of the 8-month affair. Nathaniel and Rebecca make a bet on the outcome of a case. Pure fluffy trash.





	This is Our Reality

Nathaniel   
  
**Mon, Aug 13,** 8:23 AM  
Running late.  
How late?  
Why? You miss me over the weekend?  
Don’t worry, I’ll be there for our 9:00.  
**Mon, Aug 13,** 1:05 PM  
Five minutes?  
Yep.  
Bring your fancy pen.  
**Tue, Aug 14,** 12:11 PM  
Where did you go?  
I think I need some sticky thingies.   
Out to lunch with Mona.  
**Wed, Aug 15,** 11:20 AM  
Free in fifteen?  
Yeah.  
**Wed, Aug 15,** 7:07 PM  
You ready for the meeting with Crown Point?  
They’re going to settle. Should be a slam dunk.  
No way. This one’s going to trial. We gotta stick it to those cocky corporate overlords!  
You’re wrong.  
I’m 100% confident.  
You’re dreaming.  
Care to make it interesting?  
I’m listening.  
Wager anything. You know I’m good for it. They are NOT going to settle.  
Hmmm...  
They settle, you wear that skirt I like with nothing underneath.  
Oooh. You’re on.   
I win, no bouncing your stupid ball for a week.  
That one’s not sexy.  
Who said it had to be sexy?  
Fair enough.  
Deal.  
**Thu, Aug 16,** 3:14 PM  
Alright, Plimpton, let’s take this puppy to trial.  
Shhh  
**Thu, Aug 16,** 3:22 PM  
They are putty in my hands.  
You’re going down.  
Stop distracting me.  
It’s almost too easy, you know?   
Honestly, I’m just bored at this point. Can barely keep my attention.  
**Thu, Aug 16,** 3:36 PM  
So bored...  
Easiest bet I’ll ever win.  
How does it feel to be beat by a woman?  
**Thu, Aug 16,** 3:43 PM  
Is that your foot?  
Is the meeting interesting enough for you now?  
**Thu, Aug 16,** 3:48 PM  
You’ve gotta stop that.  
Tease.  
Strange, you don’t seem so bored anymore.  
Just in time to watch them settle.  
I hate you.  
**Thu, Aug 16,** 3:52 PM  
And that’s how it’s done.  
And you seem to be squirming with excitement over my win.  
**Thu, Aug 16,** 4:17 PM  
Where did you disappear to?  
Do I smell a sore loser?  
**Thu, Aug 16,** 4:34 PM  
Seriously, where did you go?  
At least let me finish what I started.  
I’m going home for the day.  
Rebecca, the bet was supposed to be fun. Don’t be mad. I won’t gloat.  
I’m not mad. I’ll see you tomorrow.  
Whatever you say, boss.  
**Fri, Aug 17,** 9:12 AM  
You’re unbelievable.  
What?  
You know what.  
I’m sitting right across from you, just talk to me.  
You know I can’t.  
I’m at a loss because I don’t know what you’re referring to, my dear partner.  
What you’re wearing.  
...or rather not wearing.  
Nathaniel, I am appalled. What I wear, or don’t wear, under my skirt is none of your business.  
It becomes my business when you bend over in front of me.  
I thought this is what you wanted.  
I’m merely holding up my end of the bet.  
What’s the problem?  
I guess after yesterday I thought you wouldn’t go through with it.  
Well, obviously you’re wrong, Nathaniel. I am a woman of my word. A woman of integrity.  
Obviously.  
**Fri, Aug 17,** 9:25 AM  
Why are you torturing me?  
**Fri, Aug 17,** 10:01 AM  
Five minutes?  
I’m busy.  
You don’t look busy.  
**Fri, Aug 17,** 10:45 AM  
Five minutes?  
I’m catching up on email. Maybe after lunch. If you’re good.  
**Fri, Aug 17,** 2:05 PM  
Come here.  
Where are you?  
Where do you think?  
I’m not at your beck-and-call. I currently have important business I’m attending to.  
I just walked by. You’re talking to Paula about kittens with cellulite?  
Celebrities with cellulite that look like kittens with yarn.  
As I said, important business.  
**Fri, Aug 17,** 2:12 PM  
Ok, you win.  
Where are you?  
Are you still in the supply closet?  
Why are you trying to drive me crazy?  
What do you want from me?  
Get back to work, Nathaniel.  
**Fri, Aug 17,** 3:57 PM  
I’ll do anything you want.  
Wow, your desperation is so sad and unsexy.  
**Fri, Aug 17,** 5:03 PM  
Stop staring.  
Please, Rebecca.  
Go on.  
Please. I want you. It’s all I can think about.  
Quit smirking.  
It’s almost time to go home, you know. You’ll have to convince me.  
Tell me exactly what you want.  
Meet me in the closet and I’ll show you what I want.  
No, tell me now. Or I’m leaving.  
I need to touch you.  
And kiss you.  
Come on. There’s something else you want.  
Just say it.  
Don’t be shy.  
What have you been thinking about doing all day?  
I want you to sit on my face.  
Fuck, ok let’s go.  
**Sat, Aug 18,** 12:27 PM  
So, are you going to think twice about making another bet with me?  
Did I teach you a lesson?  
**Sat, Aug 18,** 5:46 PM  
If it ends the way this one did, then I definitely did not learn any lesson.  
Sorry for the delayed response. Busy day.  
**Sun, Aug 19,** 8:02 PM  
Walsh case. Thoughts?  
He’ll get off on a zoning ordinance technicality.  
I say he’ll still get hit with a fine.  
You’re on. Ball moratorium. Two weeks.  
Wow, you really hate it, don’t you?  
What do you want?  
You wear those heels I bought you for a day.  
I’m starting to think you love being tortured.  
Probably as much as you love to torture me.  
See you tomorrow, Bunch.  
Don’t be late.  


**Author's Note:**

> Email: heartbashfic@gmail.com


End file.
